


She Just Loved To Live That Way

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e15 Planet of the Dead, F/M, Theft, sexy funtimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christina sets her eyes on the Braxiatel Collection and ends up resolving her UST with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Just Loved To Live That Way

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I hadn't archived this here, for whatever reason.  
> And I'm sorry about the last line.

The Doctor leaned against a fifteenth dynasty Cryon sculpture and raised his eyebrows at her. "That bus wasn't made for space travel. It's not even airtight."

Christina carried on trying to fit the Gattian Crown Jewels into her backpack. "I got an upgrade or two. And I'm feeling well, thanks for asking."

He walked over and held a hand out for her bag. "Can't you just get a job like normal people?"

She wasn't parting with her prize that easily. "Can't you?"

"I'm only qualified for advanced spatio-temporal engineering, you try finding a job doing that these days. I tried asking the union for some work but it turns out I'm the only member." He whistled a few bars of a Pete Seeger song Christina wasn't likely to recognise anyway. 

Christina slipped her bag over her shoulder. "What did you expect when you let me take off in a flying bus?"

"I thought you'd stick to Earth. Half the stuff in museums on Earth's nicked from someone else anyway, didn't see any harm in you repeating the crime. At least you weren't doing it out of imperialism." He pulled a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. 

She smirked at him. "Are you going to arrest me or are you thinking more along the lines of light bondage?"

The Doctor looked at the handcuffs and blushed. "I was reaching for my sonic screwdriver. These aren't... I mean... I have this friend who..." He blushed some more. 

Christina added a raised eyebrow to her smirk. 

"Look," he stumbled on, "the Braxiatel Collection is one of the great treasures of the universe. Me and Braxiatel go way back, I don't want to be responsible for you nicking off with his exhibits."

"No one's seen him in years."

"No, they wouldn't have," he said, quietly. He moved on. "What sort of upgrades?"

She smiled, all teeth and pride. "Bet you've never seen a double-decker bus that can travel in time and space."

"Actually, I have."

Her smiled slipped. "Oh." 

" _Two_ of them, now _that's_ unlikely." He grinned at her. "I like unlikely."

"Better than travelling in that tiny little box you've got."

"Not that size matters, but it's significantly bigger on the inside."

"Okay, that I _have_ to see."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and waggled his eyebrows. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

 

Christina pushed the doors open and stepped up into the bus. "It's not quite the TARDIS, but I call it home. Wipe your feet."

He scuffed his trainers on the 'Welcome' mat and looked into the depths of the bus. "You've redecorated." The worn seats had been replaced with a small but surpringly (well, not _that_ surprisingly) well-furnished sitting-room. Curtains, Tiffany lamps, a rocking chair, even a quite respectable overstuffed sofa. "I assume this stuff isn't from IKEA," he said, finally.

"Finders keepers."

"I may have helped with commas in _The Communist Manifesto_ but that doesn't mean I don't have a vague respect for private property. I think you and I need to have a long talk about 'things that belong to you' and 'things that belong to other people.'"

Christina dumped her bag on the rocking-chair and put her hands on her hips. "Why don't we skip that and go straight to the spanking?"

The Doctor picked up an expensive-looking crystal ball and tossed it from hand to hand casually. "I don't believe in corporal punishment."

She took the ball from his hands and sat it on a small table. "You're no fun at all." She pointed to the stairs. "Up you go, you haven't seen the whole place yet."

They made their way up the narrow stairs as the Doctor continued his weak attempts to change her with the power of words. "I usually give things back when I have to borrow them. Mostly. As often as I can. Blimey." The last bit was his brain trying to work out how she got a four-poster bed into a double-decker bus in the first place. 

She wasn't giving any hints about that. "Life is nothing without comfort."

Something occurred to him. "I don't really know you well enough to be in your boudoir."

"Not yet." She took hold of his tie and started reeling him in. 

How did he get into these situations? Oh, yeah, being wilfully oblivious, that was it. "Christina... I'm sort of... seeing someone." For once the truth was on his side.

She continued working on the knot in his tie. "So am I."

"Theft _and_ adultery?"

"If you're breaking commandments you might as well break all of them."

Which made him think of coveting asses and didn't go anywhere good at all. She was corruption and at some point in all of this his hands had moved to rest on her hips. 

Oh, what the hell (no pun intended)?

He let his fingers slip up under her t-shirt. "Come to think of it, I don't think she'd mind. We're not what you'd call exclusive."

Christina stepped away from him and started taking off her t-shirt. The Doctor stared dumbly at her, wondering why after 900 years he still hadn't got that good at this bit. He was good at everything else, he should be good at the things people did before sex.

Christina was looking at him. "You might want to take your clothes off." She bent down to work on her boots. 

"Oh. Right." He shrugged his jacket off and looked for somewhere to put it before dropping it on the floor. He concentrated on taking everything off in the right order, which had suddenly become a task equal to assembling the Key to Time. 

He'd forgotten that he was wearing the boxers with little spaceships on them, the ones Jack had bought for him before he regenerated. Did he really want her seeing those? He got onto the bed and hid them under the duvet.

Christina was down to her disappointingly practical underwear. She pulled the covers down and raised an eyebrow at the embarrassing shorts. 

"They were a gift," he mumbled as she climbed on top of him. 

"I'll buy you something nicer."

"And when you say 'buy' you mean..?"

She looked offended. "Shoplifting's a bit beneath me, Doctor."

"Oh, don't be classist about crime!" 

He didn't get any further with his complaints because her mouth was suddenly on his and his hands were sliding across smooth skin. Finally they'd got to the good bit. 

The good bit went on for some time before he remembered that there were other good bits, some of which were even better than this bit. He pushed up until he was sitting with her astride him, the heat between her legs pressing against what promised to be quite a good erection. 

He slipped her bra straps from her shoulders and explored one of said shoulders with his mouth. Not the most interesting part of the human body, but one he was keen to examine in greater detail.

"Are shoulders sexy to Time Lords? Are you just going to nibble on it and then come in your pants?"

He pulled back and met her gaze. "Sorry, was that not erotic?"

"Please tell me you know how to have sex with a human."

"Course I do! I've done it plenty of times!" To prove himself somewhat he unfastened her bra and between them they got it off her and onto the floor by the bed.

"There," he said, taking a breast in each hand, "secondary sexual organs." He did that thing with fingernails and a nipple that River simply _adored_ , and that Christina seemed to quite like as well. He followed that by ducking down to swirl his tongue around an erect nipple and graze it ever-so-gently with his teeth. 

"You're a very strange man," said Chrstina. "Not that this isn't lovely," she said, pushing him down onto his back, "but I'm in a bit of a hurry."

"Odd how stealing things makes people want to leave quickly."

"Time to unwrap _my_ present." She slipped her fingers under the waistband of his boxers and then paused. 

"It's not... it looks normal, right?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why do they always ask that? What is it about me that says 'This man has a weird cock'?"

Christina grinned and pulled them down and off in a series of swift movements. She stroked his cock with a fingertip and _oh yes_ this was one of the other good bits. 

"Not bad," she said, finishing her appraisal. 

"Thanks. You have nice breasts." He was going to add more but then Christina had his cock in her mouth and somehow politeness didn't seem to matter anymore. She licked and sucked and just because he was getting regular sex these days didn't mean he sometimes forgot how good it was. He was, in fact, stupid. 

Christina sat up and licked her lips. "It tastes a bit like chicken korma."

He blinked a few times. "I can honestly say that in all these years no one's ever said that to me."

Christina moved off him and onto her back. She had her knickers off before he got the chance to do the honours himself, but like they said on Gallifrey 'shy kids get nowt.' He parted her legs gently and knelt between them on the bed. 

He tangled his fingers in the dark hair around her cunt and then slipped a finger inside her. 

"Why, Christina de Souza, you're soaking."

"Like I said, I steal for the thrills."

His eyebrows went up. "I did think you smelled a bit frisky back at the museum." He licked his finger clean and said, "You don't taste anything like curry."

"I should bloody well hope not."

He had his mouth open and was halfway there when she tugged on his hair and pulled him back up from his quest. "What?"

"There is a time factor here," she said, leaning over to the bedside cabinet and pulling out a condom.

"But that's one of the best bits! I love licking things!" 

"Shut up and fuck me." She tore the condom wrapper open and grabbed his cock with her other hand.

"You're very forward."

"You're supposed to say that _before_ you're naked in bed with someone," she said, rolling the condom onto him.

"Point taken." He slid into her slowly, watching her face in case she wasn't as ready as she thought she was. 

"Oh, that's nice," she sighed. "Did you think about doing this when we were stuck on that planet?"

"No. Yes." He frowned down at her. "Which is the polite answer?"

She gripped his shoulders and rolled her hips. "The truth."

"I was a bit distracted trying to save our lives, but yes, the thought did occur to me."

"Good." She gave a frustrated sigh. "I won't break if you go a bit faster."

"Like this?"

"Not quite." She pushed him and he let her roll them over until she was on top straddling him. "I'll drive." She paused with her hands on his chest and frowned. "Have you got...?"

"Two hearts."

"Right." She rose on her knees and then slammed herself down onto him. And this... it wasn't that he didn't _like_ it, but this was the sort of sex he never let himself take the lead in. Humans were so fragile as a species, so breakable in so many ways. Christina fucked him like River after an argument or - which he wasn't going to dwell on - Romana during the war. It wasn't what he'd imagined on San Helios, but Christina knew her limits and he'd had plenty of practice at sticking to his own. 

He caught her hands and she laced her fingers with his, her breathing loud and mixed with moans and grunts. He thrust _up_ and Christina let out a beautiful sigh even as she almost lost her balance. "You're getting the idea," she said, and he leaned up to lick at the sweat between her breasts. 

She pushed him down with her hands over his hearts, and he moved his feet up to get some leverage. Strands of dark hair clung to the sweat on her face and her mouth fell open just _so_ when his thumb found her clit and pressed and rubbed and slid in the accumulating wetness between them. 

She got his attention with nails in his skin. "You'd better be ready to come."

"I've nearly finished going through football statistics for Gateshead. I supposed I could stop if you're in a hurry."

She laughed and threw her head back and when her cunt gripped him harder he let go. 

One of the best of the good bits, that part.

 

The bus was gone and the Braxiatel Collection was partly closed for police investigation. People were far more important than objects, so the Doctor stayed quiet and bought a postcard of a reproduction Mona Lisa that had eyebrows. 

He might never see her again, but it had been fun while it lasted. It was good just to know that she was out there, taking what she wanted and apologising to no one. That wasn't that bad, was it? She wasn't really hurting anyone. 

After all, he'd already forgiven her for stealing his hearts.


End file.
